The present invention relates to electrical connectors for connection to a conductive panel, and more particularly relates to an auto termination type capacitive coupled connector which when connected to a conductive panel provides a ground circuit to filter noises from entering the transmitting circuit.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/085,116 discloses an improved auto termination BNC T adapter in which the male contact, the female contact, the conductive element and the ceramic resistance are connected together to form a noise blocking circuit when the BNC plug is disconnected, and therefore the effect of auto termination is achieved. However, this structure still has a drawback. When the BNC plug is connected, the ceramic resistance does no work, and the noise blocking circuit is stopped from functioning.